Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition, a method of manufacturing a substrate with a template by using the above chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition, and a method of manufacturing a plated article by using the above substrate with the template.
Related Art
Photofabrication is now the mainstream precision microfabrication technique. Photofabrication is a generic term describing the technology used for manufacturing a wide variety of precision components such as semiconductor packages. The manufacturing is carried out by applying a photoresist composition to the surface of a processing target to form a photoresist layer, patterning this photoresist layer using photolithographic techniques, and then conducting chemical etching, electrolytic etching, and/or electroforming based mainly on electroplating, using the patterned photoresist layer (photoresist pattern) as a mask.
In recent years, high density packaging technologies for semiconductor packages have progressed in association with downsizing of electronics devices, and the increase in package density has been developed on the basis of mounting multi-pin thin film in packages, miniaturizing of package size, two-dimensional packaging technologies or three-dimensional packaging technologies by a flip-chip method. In these types of high density packaging technologies, connection terminals such as: protruding electrodes (mounting terminals) known as bumps protruding above the package; or metal posts connecting rewiring, which extends from peripheral terminals on a wafer, with the mounting terminals, are disposed on the surface of the substrate with high precision.
A photoresist composition is used in the photofabrication as described above. Chemically amplified photoresist compositions containing an acid generator has been known as such photoresist compositions (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). According to the chemically amplified photoresist composition, an acid is generated from the acid generator upon irradiation with radiation (exposure) and diffusion of the acid is promoted through heat treatment to cause an acid catalytic reaction with a base resin and the like in the composition, resulting in a change in the alkali-solubility thereof.
These chemically amplified positive-type photoresist compositions are used for forming, for example, plated articles such as bumps and metal posts by a plating process. Specifically, a photoresist layer having a desired film thickness is formed on a support such as a metal substrate with a chemically amplified photoresist composition, and the photoresist layer is exposed through a predetermined mask pattern and then developed to form a photoresist pattern used as a template in which portions for forming bumps and metal posts have been selectively removed (stripped). Then, bumps and metal posts can be formed by embedding a conductor such as copper into the removed portions (non-resist sections) by plating, and then removing the surrounding residual resist pattern.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H09-176112    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-52562